


You Look Better When I'm Drunk

by TheRomanDweller



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, College AU, College Campus, Dorms, Modern, Modern AU, University, University AU, alternative universe, dorm - Freeform, modern college au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanDweller/pseuds/TheRomanDweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elves and Vampires Live Among Us In Secret. Some elect to spend their days in Universities or Ivy Leagues, honing their skills, sharpening their minds, or remaining as academics for most of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Better When I'm Drunk

  
Thranduil never had a human in his bed before. And a vampire to say the least! What Thranduil thinks of hard core rough sex is actually  vanilla sex and quite tamed to Bard. But neither expected to fall in love with one another. 

UC Berkeley is waking up slowly. And by the time noon hits around, most of the campus is still asleep. You know how college students are. It's no different this time with Thranduil and his new bed mate. Thranduil's got a massive hangover and he is not entirely sure who's the hot young man right next to him is. Argh, great, he's sick and tired of waking up next to another asshole. He didn't want to make sense of his current situation, it's not good for the head, and it's too early in the morning for regrets, but Thranduil is feeling it. Thranduil never quite gotten used to sleeping alone at night, so he tends to ask a close friend or even a friend with benefits to come and sleep with him every night or whenever they can. Most nights nothing happens, and doesn't involve sex. So how did last night happen? And who was this scruffy, tall, dark, and handsome young man in his bed?

Thranduil had been stuck in his life for five years now. Ever since his father died on June of 2011, he couldn't seem to move on and dare himself to move. Thranduil is the best accountant and business management UC Berkeley has seen so far, and his grade point average never suffered, actually it is impeccable and borderline academically competitive and obsessive. Though he is unhappy with his life. He'd stay in his dorm almost every Friday instead of partying it up with the frat boys. Nor did he lost the inclination to socialize when he got lonely to the point of succumbing to despair.

Thranduil kept to himself and not much is known about him. All everyone knew was he was the ice king, bold, harsh, handsome, and at time volatile towards the rude. But the truth is, Thranduil had suffered great loss. And it had turned caused him to close off himself from the rest of the world. Not necessarily a defense mechanism, but a last ditch effort at self preservation.

He thought about just quitting college and starting his own tech company, but squashed the idea once he realized he needed to socialize with other programmers and coders who have as much social skills as an autistic owl. No offense to people with autism and to owls.

There's a radical rumor spreading around the campus that his IQ is over 200 but that he's a high functioning sociopath who could kill someone without even batting an eye.

With the strange rumors surrounding him, and his usual demeanor towards rude schoolmates that are undeserving of his time, he is seen most of the time reading quietly on the large expanse of grass people lounge around on, or studying quietly by himself in the cafeteria, or enjoying a depressing book under a large shady tree.

Not much people approached him, save for tutoring, help in field studies, or hard academic pursuits. And he didn't mind the isolation nor the quite time nor the ice he had only recently realized to possibly have built up in his heart.

Over the years, Thranduil had grown more jaded, cynical, and mistrustful of other, though he kept his composure, and cool, calm, collected front when presenting himself to other. It seems that he had always carried himself with dignity as if he was a monarch among his subjects. And that's what he really saw in most people, nothing more than regular humans, with their hum-drum life, and average aspirations. And almost none of the attending students of this batch can compete with him. Well, except for some literal royal princeses from Europe like Elrond Peredril and the ever brooding and mysterious Thorin Oakenshield. Thranduil had always wished that more people could get onto his level, but sadly, its hard to find one that can match his aptitude, wits, and resourcefulness.

So back to this tall, dark and handsome man, with wavy hair, a gruffy beard and a very sultry sex appeal. Thranduil thought, _Oh God! Did I sleep with this person last night? How much alcohol did I consume to get this far?!_


End file.
